The Warden's Party vs. the Inquisitor's Party
The Warden's Party |-|The Leader= Elven warrior and mage who became the Hero of Ferelden Weapons and Armor: *'Spellweaver:' A longsword that does electrical damage, as well as increases mana regeneration in combat and spell resistance. *'Howe's Shield:' A heavy shield that incresases cold and fire resistance at the cost of willpower. *'Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor:' A set of plate armor that adds fire resistance and decreases fatigue. Spellweaver.png|Spellweaver Howe's Shield.png|Howe's Shield Dragonbone.png|Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor Spells and Specializations: *Primal Spells: See below **Earth Tree: Full tree **Ice Tree: Full tree **Fire Tree: Full tree **Electric Tree: Up to Lightning *Arcane spells: Up to Arcane Shield *Entropy spells: See below **Hex Tree: Full Tree *Spirit spells: See below **Walking Bomb tree: Up to Death Siphon *Creation spells: See below **What am I, a hippy? Only knows Heal. *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree Tactics: Kill everything. Use AoE/Single target spells often as possible, with the exception of Stonefist (saved for frozen enemies). Use Walking Bomb on weakest enemy, and keep Combat Magic, Death Siphon, and Rock Armor active. Shimmering Shield and Heal when health is low, deactivating all former modes except Death Siphon. |-|The Valiant= A Grey Warden Templar still wet behind the ears Equipment: *'Topsider's Honor:' A longsword that does extra damage against undead creatures and adds large spirit resistance to the wielder. *'Duncan's Shield:' A heavy shield that adds willpower, defense, and stamina regeneration to the wielder. *'Effort armor set:' A heavy armor set that adds constitution, healing effects, strength, armor, and lowers fatigue. Topsider's Honor.png|Topsider's Honor Duncan's Shield.png|Duncan's Shield Effort armor set.png|Effort armor set Talents and Specializations: *Templar Talents: Full tree *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Weapon and Shield Talents: See below **Shield Bash Tree: Full tree **Shield Defense Tree: Full tree **Shield Block Tree: Full tree *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Up to Taunt Tactics: Swarm mages and be a battle sponge. |-|The Apostate= A Chasind sorceress Witch of the Wilds Equipment: *'The Libertarian's Cowl:' A heavy cloth helmet that adds defense and mana regeneration. *'Robes of Possession:' A set of robes that increase cold damage, magical prowess, defense, and spell resistance, but also lower willpower slightly. *'Ashen Gloves:' A pair of leather gloves that add cold damage. *'Magus War Boots:' A pair of leather boots that add defense. *'Sylvan's Mercy:' A staff that does nature damage, adds nature resistance, and spellpower. Sylvan's Mercy.png|Sylvan's Mercy Libertarian's Cowl.jpg|Libertarian's Cowl Robes of Possession.jpg|Robes of Possession Ashen Gloves.jpg|Ashen Gloves Magus War Boots.jpg|Magus War Boots Talents & Specializations: *Shapeshifter Talents: Full tree *Creation Spells: Only knows Heal *Entropy Spells: **Weakness Tree: Up to Weakness **Hex Tree: Up to Vulnerability Hex **Disorient Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Full Tree *Spirit Spells: **Mana Drain Tree: Up to Mana Drain **Spell Shield Tree: Up to Anti-Magic Ward *Primal Spells: **Cold Tree: Up to Cone of Cold |-|The Soldier= A Qunari Beresaad seeking atonement for past sins Equipment: *'Ageless:' A legendary sword that increases stamina and hostility. *'Juggernaut armor set:' A set of heavy armor that adds resistance to fire, electric, ice, nature, spirit, and mental resistance, as well as strength and constitution. Ageless.png|Ageless Juggernaut armor set.jpg|Juggernaut armor set Talents & Specializations: *Two-Handed talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Up to Stunning Blows **Sunder Arms tree: Full tree **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Up to Precise Striking *Reaver talents: Full tree Tactics: Sten's is the main tank, alongside Oghren. Keep Threaten active constantly, and Aura of Pain until his health his half gone. Attacks the strongest melee units, using Critical Strike and Sunder Arms. When surrounded, use Two-Handed Sweep. Rogues are hit with Pommel Strike, and those that are left get Mighty Blow. When low on health, use Devour and deactivate Threaten. |-|The Elder= An abomination working to stop the Blight on borrowed time Equipment: *'Staff of the Magister Lord:' An ancient staff, this does cold damage, adds fire damage (What?), spirit damage, willpower, and maga regeneration in combat. *'Diligence armor set:' A set of plate armor that increases willpower, defense, and health regeneration in combat. Staff of the Magister Lords.png|Staff of the Magister Lord Diligence.jpg|Diligence armor set Talents & Specializations: *Spirit Healer Talents: Full tree *Arcane spells: Full tree *Creation spells: See below **Heal tree: Full tree **Heroic Offense tree: Up to Heroic Defense **Glyph tree: Full tree (?) *Primal spells: See below **Earth tree: Up to Earthquake *Spirit spells: See below **Mind Blast tree: Up to Mind Blast *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree (?) Tactics: Heal the shit out of everyone, but her main focus is Sten. Keep Cleansing Aura, Arcane Shield, and Combat Magic active often. When surrounded, use Earthquake |-|The Archer= A Chantry sister with prophecies and a lust of adventure Equipment: *'Marjolaine's Recurve:' A longbow that does high damage and increases one's cunning. *'Helm of the Red:' A steel helm that adds dexterity and fire resistance. *'Shadow of the Empire:' A leather armor chest piece that adds strength, dexterity, and stamina regeneration. *'Gloves of Guile:' A pair of leather gloves that add armor penetration. *'Bard's Dancing Shoes:' A pair of leather boots that decrease hostility and add defense. Marjolaine's Recurve.png|Marjolaine's Recurve Helm of the Red.jpg|Helm of the Red Shadow of the Empire.png|Shadow of the Empire Gloves of Guile.png|Gloves of Guile Bard's Dancing Shoes.png|Bard's Dancing Shoes Talents & Specializations: *Bard Talents: Up to Song of Courage *Ranger Talents: Full tree *Archery talents: See below **Melee Archer tree: Up to Aim **Pinning Shot tree: Full tree **Rapid Aim tree: Full tree *Rogue Talents: See below **Dirty Fighting tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt tree: None **Deft Hands tree: Full tree **Stealth tree: Up to Stealth I Tactics: Activate the Bear summon, use all archery talents. Keep Song of Valor active. Her job isn't really that complicated; Shoot shit and sing. |-|The Assassin= A Dalish Antivan Crow on the run with nothing to lose Equipment: *'Aodh:' A waraxe that increases fire damage and resistance as well as critical hits in melee, but lowers cold resistance. *'Biteback Axe:' Axe of the treacherous Arl Howe, this does extra backstab damage and armor penetration. *'Wade's Dragonskin armor set:' A set of dragonbone armor that adds fire resistance, defense, stamina, stamina regeneration, and decreases fatigue. Aodh.png|Aodh Biteback_Axe.jpg|Biteback Axe Wade's Dragonskin set.jpg|Wade's Dragonskin armor set Talents & Specializations: *Assassin Talents: Up to Lacerate *Rogue Talents: **Dirty Fighting Tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt Tree: Up to Lethality **Deft Hands Tree: Full tree **Stealth Tree: Full tree *Duelist talents: Up to Keen Defense *Dual Weapon Talents: **Dual Weapons Training Tree: Full tree **Dual Striking Tree: Up to Cripple **Dual Weapon Sweep Tree: Up to Flurry Tactics: Deadly Strike and Cripple use often. Keep Stealth and Duelist active. Use Dirty Fighting if caught in a bad situation. Zevran is used to disorient and damage foes as much as possible. |-|The Veteran= A drunk Dwarf Warrior tired of Orzammar's bloody politics Equipment: *'Maetashear War Axe:' A Tevinter battle axe, this weapon increases melee critical chance and damage at the cost of dexterity. *'Legion of the Dead Armor set:' A set of heavy armor used by the Legion of the Dead, it increases willpower, attack, and constitution. Yes, this includes the awesome Helm. Maetashear War Axe.png|Maetashear War Axe Legion of the Dead Armor.png|Legion of the Dead armor set Talents & Specializations: *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Templar Talents: Up to Mental Fortress *Two-Handed Talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Full tree **Sunder Arms tree: Up to Sunder Armor **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree Tactics: Critical Strike and Final Blow as often as possible. After that, let Oghren do what he does best. |-|The Powerhouse= A Dwarven stone golem with no memory or past to speak of Equipment: *'Small Flawless Fire Crystal:' Adds fire damage, critical chance in melee, and weapons damage is increased *'Large Flawless Spirit Crystal:' Adds resistance to mental, spell, and spirit resistance, as well as adding to all attributes. Small Flawless Fire.png|Small Flawless Fire Crystal Large Flawless Spirit Crystals.png|Large Flawless Spirit Crystals Talents & Specializations: *Shale talents: See below **Pulverizing Blows Tree: Full tree **Stoneheart Tree: Full tree **Rock Mastery: Full tree **Stone Aura: Up to Stone Aura *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Full tree **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking Tactics: Keep Pulverizing Blows active, using those talents. When surrounded, use Stoneheart talents. Clustered, Rock Mastery talents. |-|The Little Guy= A Mabari war hound bonded to the Warden that isn't mangy Equipment: *'Pure Bitch Braid:' A war harness that increases armor and attack on Dog. *'Kaddis of the Lady of the Skies:' A kaddis that increases Dog's physical resistance. Talents & Specializations: *Dog talents: **Growl Tree: Full tree **Fortitude Tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Up to Powerful **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking Tactics: Use Overwhelm and Shred often as possible. Dread Howl when surrounded, and keeps Precise Striking. Other than that, Dog's task is simple. Sic 'em! The Inquisitor's Party As this game is not yet in my possession, everything here is only likely |-|The Leader= Depends on Origin |-|The Valiant= A Seeker of Truth determined to broker peace Talents & Specializations: *Templar talents: |-|The Apostate= An apostate elf with an insight to the Fade Talents & Specializations *Rift Mage talents: *Big chunk into the Fire and Spirit magic schools |-|The Soldier= A Grey Warden veteran that walks his path alone Talents & Specializations: *Champion talents: *Two-handed and Battlemaster trees |-|The Elder= An pro-circle Mage advisor to Orlesian nobles Talents & Specializations: *Knight Enchanter spells: *Everything into the Spirit school. Whatever left over goes to ice |-|The Archer= An elf criminal fighting for those that don't take sides Talents & Specializations *Tempest talents: *Full archer talents |-|The Assassin= The Ghost of White Spire trying to find his place in the world''' Talents & Specializations: *Assassin talents: *Everything in whatever they call the Stealth tree |-|The Veteran= '''''A one-eyed Qunari mercenary and spy in Orlais Talents & Specializations: *Reaver talents: *Two-handed and Warmonger |-|The Powerhouse= A Tevinter mage ending the decay of his culture '' '''Talents & Specializations: *Necromancer spells: *A gigantic chunk into the entropy and spirit trees |-|The Little Guy= '''''A Dwarf merchant earning his place in history Weapons & Equipment: *'Bianca:' Varric's custom-made weapon-of-choice, this red cedar crossbow is incredibly powerful and accurate. When in melee, Bianca retracts a bayonet to defend her owner. Talents & Specializations: *Artificer talents: